Notorious
by Zolo77
Summary: A collection of various short stories featuring the Solo children. Please R&R. (Lucas Canon - No Rey, Finn or Ben here).
1. Damages

_AN: Okay, so I'm rather excited for this series - shorts featuring "Lucas Cannon" Solo kids (Jaina, Jacen & Anakin) - cuz they are the absolute BEST!  
I've been trying to start this for a while, Han talks so much in my head it's not easy to get him to take a back seat. But! Here it is.  
Please leave me comments, reviews, whatever. I love them, and they make me happy. Also, I'm open to requests, so, leave me a line and if you want to see something in-particular, I'll try to work it out! These will be mostly happy, but I am a sucker for Angsty-goodness. Stories will be varying in length and individually rated K-T. Cheers! _

* * *

"There's a good chance they'll notice that... isn't there?"

" _Fairly_ good." Jacen nodded slowly.

Anakin strolled causally into the living room with the easy grace of someone profoundly happy to have _not_ done something and hopped over the back of the sofa. The sofa they had moved out of the way not ten minutes earlier. He kicked his feet up and regarded his older siblings triumphantly. "Nah. I don't think they'll notice. It's not really important, right?" He took another bit of his fruit.

Jaina cast him a sharp look and turned back to the comm unit.

"You sliced _right_ through it."

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled again for the fifth time, glancing at the chrono on the far kitchen wall. They had about twenty minutes before their mother arrived home. "Do we have to tell them I did it?"

"Well we're not telling them I did!" Jacen pointed again at the smoking burnt black streak cut clear through the console.

"It may not have been the _best_ aimed strike." She added, tossing her newly built lightsabre onto the sofa beside Anakin who simply grinned up at her. "Ha! Good one, Jay. You should lead with that."


	2. Fair Play

_AN: Set Happy Friday!_

* * *

"Cheater." He hissed.

"Just because I'm winning, doesn't mean I'm cheating. It simply means you _suck_ at holochess." she looked at him pointedly, mouth skewed to the side.

"I don't ' _suck_ ', it's just that I have others things to do besides sit here and play this _ALL_ the time."

They played in silence for another several minutes, Jacen starring at the table intently. She was cheating, somehow. Jaina hardly ever played fair. He made another move and was quickly crushed by the stupid purple tinted rancor his twin favoured.

"Well. Then you'd best get use to loosing." Jaina taunted, tilting her head dramatically side-to-side with every word as she keyed in her next move.


	3. Opponent

_AN: These are fun! Why didn't I start this earlier?_

* * *

The newest team-player console game landed in his lap, squarely on top of the stack of history texts he had tasked himself with finishing.

"Guess what you and I are doing for the whole weekend?" Anakin asked rhetorically, grinning down at his brother.

"Man! I didn't know you ordered this!" Jacen sat up, history forgotten and flipped the case over, studying the random images of game play imposed on the back.

"Yeah, ages ago."

"It quad play?"

"Sure is. Jaina's coming back. She was at the Falcon with dad."

"Is dad coming too?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. I kinda wanted to win." They stared at each other for a moment, then back down to the game now grasped in Jacen's palm.

"Mom!" Anakin hollered up the stairs, "Wanna play a console game with us?!"


	4. Exception

_AN: I tried to be happy - but then this happened. Oops. Happy Saturday!_

* * *

"So, this is true of all men?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, all men that are awake. And then, of course they go to sleep for seven hours, wake up and behave the exact same way all over again."

"Huh. Even Jag?"

"Especially Jag."

"Wow."

"I know. Can you hand me the conduit tape?"

Tahiri tossed the small parcel into Jaina's upturned palm and sat back down by her friend's feet. They stayed in silence for a long while, Jaina tinkering with the underbelly of her father's beloved ship, Tahiri lost in thought.

Finally, as Jaina slid herself out and sat up, wiping carbon scoring from her palms across the sides of her old jumpsuit, the younger girl spoke quietly, almost to herself. "Anakin was never like that."

The statement made Jaina's heart lurch, and she cleared her throat against the ever present impossibleness of having lost someone so dearly important to her. "Well," she answered quietly, holding the tape between her palms. "Anakin was the exception to every rule."


	5. Grandstand

_AN: I feel like Jaina Solo is my spirit animal._

* * *

"This is empty." Kyp shook the bag twice in her face to emphasize his point.

"I know."

He laughed once. Nothing Jaina Solo did should ever _really_ surprise him - but somehow, sometimes, he _really_ was.

"I wanted to make a scene but I hate packing." She shrugged.


	6. The Fallen

_AN: This one is for you, **RealISwear**. This is about as "darksidey" as I can go without losing my hard won-back sanity - at least for now. :) (Also posted on **Raising Solo** ) _

* * *

"Enough!" he bellowed, sick of her silent emotional tantrum. Infuriating, just as she always had been. He advanced on her quickly, hoping to frighten her. She simply raised a challenging brow at him and a quick fake grin flashed across her face. She was never intimidated by much - least of all him.

"Enough?" he glared at her as she continued, walking towards him and handing him a tumbler filled with a smokey amber liquid. "You better watch who you talk to like that, little brother, I'm not one of your cowering croonies."

"I know exactly what you are." he took the offering by habit, annoyed at himself for doing so.

She swallowed a mouthful as he regarded her coolly.

"What am I then?"

"You," he pointed at her, "Are too much like father. You have no respect for authority. You're my subordinate. I could have you court marshaled. Especially for this." He hissed and held up the glass.

"No chance. It's 20-year Reserve. That's good shit. Don't get all high and mighty on me, you're like Dad too. You just hide it - Gods know why." she breezed back, stressing the more casual use of family titles.

He glared at her.

"Oh lighten up, you're a Solo. This," she tilted the bottle, "is expected." sighing heavily, she held his eyes for a moment longer than normal, making him uneasy - how long had it been since she had done that?

Jaina nodded and raised the bottle swiftly, clicking the body of it against his glass.

"To fallen brothers." She whispered, held his eyes once more, turned and left him alone, once again, on the bridge.


	7. You know why

_AN: I know I know. I just cant get her out of my head._

* * *

"Why him?"

The question was not unexpected – although she truly wanted to expect more from him.

"Don't do this."

"I need to know."

"Why you insist on making me hurt you, I'll never understand."

"I loved you, Jaya."

Jaina shrugged, coolly watching the tall dark haired man in front of her. This war had changed so many things. The ground beneath her feet crunched with fine gravel as her right foot pivoted slowly back and forth. Her tell. She could see her father in her mind, mouth set, eyes narrowed in the warning she had heard a thousand times – never tell. She stopped herself with considerable effort. Stilling every part of her, Ridged. Ready.

"Perhaps that's our problem." She replied softly, heart aching with the memory of what they had been, and grieving for what they would never be able to become. "There's just… so much..." _Words_. She needed more words, her mind scrambling to form complete sentences. "Between us."

"There doesn't have to be."

"I can't change that."

"But he can? He doesn't know you, Jaya. I know you."

"You knew the girl I was. I'm different. And the sooner you understand that, the better off we both will be. You want the girl who would have followed you anywhere. I used to be that girl. She died, Zekk. On Myrkr. We all died."

Those words had become armor. Wrapped around her painfully, stabbing and slowly destroying her. We all died. Her mind hissed at night, alone. Laying for hours staring up at the stars from the temple peak, until footfall behind her pulled her away. He never really said anything, he never really needed it. He would simply stand behind her; facing the future and keeping the past at bay.

Zekk may have known and loved her before. But, Jaina sighed steeling her features again, Jagged loved her _now_. Knew her _now_. He would follow her, challenging and pushing, keeping her alive, pulling her head above the turbulent swirl of the darkness. And that, Jaina knew; made all the difference.


	8. Alone

_AN: Why did they have to do that to Jaina? Could they not have left her with Jacen. WHY does she have to be all alone? :(  
More fun cute stories coming - i'm apparently in an angsty - NJO mood. _

* * *

She cried.

She rarely cried.

Especially these days.

But he was here. Alive and breathing. Holding her curled against him, tears leaking down his face as he felt her fall to pieces under his hands.

Wave after wave of overwhelming loneliness and grief followed by crushing elation crashed against him. He could feel it, that tiny part of himself which had always somehow belonged her her, fill and expanded, breathing life into his heart again.

"Never. Jacen." She hitched. "Please. Promise me. Never again."

"Never, Jaina." He promised, holding her tighter, hugging her fragile frame to himself. Her crying eased and she took a deep breath. No, he thought as they sat for a long while together on the cold floor of the common area - having been left to grieve each other.

He could never leave her again.


	9. The List

_AN: during the YJK series - which is totes cute - if you want a fast easy adorable read!  
_

* * *

"Do you want to make the list too, buddy!?"

"Nope. Sorry." Jacen tried not to laugh.

"You have a list?" The blonde girl beside Jacen piped up.

Lowbacca growled softly.

"Of course I have a list." Jaina scoffed and pushed up from the bench. "It's a large sheet of paper with the name "Lando" on it."


End file.
